Meerkats Wiki
Welcome to or WikiKat, the free, online encyclopedia all about meerkats, Meerkat Manor, and the Kalahari Meerkat Project. Enter the title of a article below to create a new article, but before you start, take a look at our Editor's Agreement and General Disclaimer to ensure your understanding of the obligations, risks, and legal issues that come along with editing this wiki. Naming tip: To avoid confusion, when starting a page on a meerkat, rather then typing Meerkatname, you should type Meerkatname mobname. (I.E, Flower Whiskers instead of Flower) When starting an article on a mob, instead of mobname, you should type Mobname Mob. (I.E, Whiskers Mob instead of Whiskers). Please be sure to read the Meerkats Wiki Dictionary prior to making any contributions to the Wiki to ensure you understand expectations. Please note that this Wiki is entirely volunteer operated by meerkat fans. Wiki Members are NOT affiliated with the official Kalahari Meerkat Project Research Project and as such some presented information may be incorrect or outdated. All photographs have been acquired through the official website, by visitors to the site or via sceenshots of relevant public media. This Wiki recognises that the public sharing of certain information regarding the meerkats is prohibited as per the project's copyright conditions. Administrators and Council Members Current and Former members: *Aniju Aura - Administrator, member of Wikikat Council *MeerkatGal - Administrator *Meerkats123 - Administrator *DJay321 - Former member of Wikikat Council. *Mattkenn3 - Former administrator, Founder of Wikikat Council. *Miss Sophie - Former rollback, Governor of Wikikat Council. *Phillies - Former administrator, Head Wikikat Council. For a full list of all members please see Category:Users. Need Help * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help. Featured Article Monkulus Whiskers was born on February 22, 2004 in Whiskers Mob. Her mother was Flower Whiskers and her father was Yossarian Vivian. Her litter-mates were Armanita Ditch Whiskers, Lucky Whiskers, Pozzo Whiskers and Zarathustra Whiskers. Monkulus rose to fame on Meerkat Manor due to her role as Maybelline. She had become the dominant female of the Aztecs Mob after they broke away from the Whiskers Mob because of group unrest. Monkulus's sister Rocket Dog Whiskers became the dominant female of the main half and Monkulus's main rival. 'See Monkulus Whiskers for more' Featured Media Photograph by Pauline Toni. [[Current Mobs|'Current']] [[Meerkat|'Meerkat']] Mobs # Little Creatures Mob # Elrond's Council Mob # Freetails Mob # Gold Diggers Mob # Hakuna Matata Mob # JaXX Mob # Lazuli Mob # Make-e-Plan Mob # Namaqua Mob # Run Amuk Mob # Ubuntu Mob # Van Helsing Mob # Whiskers Mob # X-Force Mob # Zulus Mob See Lost Mobs to see all the mobs that have been lost. Official Partners * Meerkats Fanon Wiki - What are you waiting for? Create your own meerkat stories and groups and share them with the rest of the users! * Dogs and Cats Wiki - If you are searching for dog or cat information you are at the right place! Learn everything about the dog and cat breeds. Category:Meerkat Manor Category:KMP Category:Browse